¡Fiesta de boda!
by Lechuga Loca
Summary: Juego/parodia organizado en la página Alucard e Integra love: casamiento de Pip y Seras con unos invitados muy peculiares. *Fic participante en el Reto Anual 2017 del foro La Mansión Hellsing.


Hellsing y sus personajes pertenecen a K. Hirano, blablá. Fic participante en el _Reto Anual 2017_ del foro **La Mansión Hellsing.**

Fic 7/14(?)

 **Actividad 5:** Parodia.

 **Aclaraciones:** Esto es una parodia en toda la extensión de la narrativa. Aclarado ese punto crucial, pasemos a otras cosas: la historia nació de un juego hecho en la página de facebook Alucard e Integra love, donde "armamos una boda" con los personajes de la serie. So, el asunto quedó así:

Novios: Pip y Seras.  
Maestro de ceremonias: Walter.  
Niño de las flores: Schrö.  
El que olvida los anillos: Doc.  
Se opone: Hans.  
Agarra el ramo: Integra.  
Se emborracha: Alucard.  
Hace el ridículo en la pista de baile: Mayor Montana.

* * *

 **¡Fiesta de boda!**

 **.**

Seras estaba lista para la ceremonia que marcaría su vida… de vampiro, pero vida al fin, ¿no? Faltaba menos de una hora y todo estaba listo, impecable y ordenado. Al menos si hablamos del recinto, porque los invitados era otro cuento.

Para comenzar, Maxwell aún estaba ofendido (aunque en realidad solo se trataba de su enorme ego herido) porque era Walter quien oficiaría la ceremonia ¡Walter, un mayordomo! Era inaceptable, se le mirara por donde se le mirara. Él estaba a un paso de ser nombrado arzobispo, ¿por qué esa rubia tetona no lo escogió en su lugar? Simplemente inaceptable. De brazos cruzados y rostro agrio, el hombre de cabello plateado enfurruñaba sentado en la última fila de sillas blancas, mientras sus dos compañeras hacían oídos sordos a sus berrinches. Al otro lado, Anderson hizo lo mismo; él, por su parte, no estaba interesado en lo más mínimo en unir a esos dos pecadores en santo matrimonio. Solo estaba allí por un asunto de vital importancia: comida gratis.

Sentados un poco más adelante estaba el séquito de alemanes, cuya convivencia tampoco parecía ir nadando entre rosas.

Zorin regañaba a su comandante por haber olvidado la regla primordial de las bodas: jamás debes asistir vestido de blanco ¡opacas a la novia! Pero ahí estaba Montana, en punta y traje de blanco inmaculado, luciendo radiante, rechoncho y feliz. Como todo un divo.

—Usted es de terror —apuntó la mujer, molesta—. Hans, por lo menos podrías decirle algo, ¿no? —si a ella la ignoraba, de seguro escucharía a su capitán. Pero el interpelado la miró sin ánimos y luego volvió su vista hacia el frente, en un punto que había estado observando desde que se sentara: la cabellera castaña rojiza del novio de pie a un lado del altar. Zorin bufó derrotada.

—Iré a ver cómo están Rip y Schrö.

.

.

La música nupcial comienza a sonar en el recinto y todas las miradas viajan hacia la parte trasera; un alegre niño en vestido rosa pasa dando saltitos por la alfombra mientras va lanzando puñados de flores a ambos lados. Lanza uno especialmente cargado en dirección del Comandante alemán, pero este solo se ríe de la jugarreta traviesa, escupiendo los pétalos de rosas ante una estupefacta Zorin. Más atrás la figura de Seras aparece bellamente ataviada y del brazo elegante de su Ama… sí, Ama, porque es Integra quien lleva a la draculina hasta el altar. Seras dijo —en una reunión "familiar" que acabó con un vampiro ofendido y una líder secretamente orgullosa— que quería que fuera Sir Integra quien la entregara en el altar porque confiaba cien por ciento en la líder: era la persona que había demostrado más preocupación por ella durante toda su estadía en la mansión. Alucard las miró con fastidio mal disimulado, el bichito de la envidia carcomiéndole las orejas.

Integra dejó a la chica frente a su novio, mirándolo con seriedad.

—Sé un buen esposo, Bernardotte. Y no olviden que la próxima semana tenemos una misión.

Pip asintió nervioso ante ambas "órdenes", y tomó las manos suaves de su futura esposa.

—Haré mi mejor trabajo, jefa.

Walter dio inicio a la ceremonia con un discurso algo extenso, a gusto de muchos, acerca del amor y la juventud, los pájaros y las abejas. Finalmente llega el momento de colocarse las alianzas, pero hay un leve problema… el Doc se lleva la mano al bolsillo derecho y no encuentra nada. Sonriente, pasa al bolsillo izquierdo, pero tampoco ahí hay algo; los colores se le van del rostro: ha olvidado los anillos en el laboratorio. Maldición. Comienza a sudar frío mientras la mirada seria del mayordomo, de los novios, la líder de Hellsing y el vampiro se clavan en él. Carraspea, pide disculpas y le hace una seña a Schrö para que se acerque.

—Si me traes los anillos, prometo llevarte a Fantasilandia —susurra, bajito. El niño lo piensa un momento, dudoso, pero luego brilla con alegría y desaparece. A los dos segundos regresa, esta vez con una cajita plateada en la mano. Todos suspiran aliviados.

Llegados al paso final, Walter sonríe beatíficamente y dice las ansiadas palabras finales:

—Puede besar a la novia.

Y Pip está a un paso de hacerlo, cuando una voz desconocida exclama un fuerte "¡Me opongo!" desde el fondo. Extrañados por el tono y la frase (totalmente fuera de lugar, porque el buen Walter nunca dio espacio a oposiciones en su tiránica ceremonia), todos se giran hacia al capitán alemán, que se ha puesto de pie en medio de la ceremonia. Seras lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, ¿acaso él estaba interesado en ella? Era guapo, sí, pero apenas lo conocía…

—No te cases —continúa el nazi—. Juntos podemos tener mil aventuras, lejos de aquí. ¡Eres un soldado, como yo, no estas hecho para el matrimonio!

Se escucha un jadeo colectivo de parte de los oyentes, todos se giran a ver a Pip esta vez. El giro inesperado de la historia los tiene en el filo del drama. En la última fila, Heinkel se lamenta de no tener un bote de palomitas para presenciar el suceso.

—Hermano —dice el francés, apesadumbrado—. A todos nos llega la hora de sentar cabeza. Pero podemos juntarnos algún fin de semana en un bar a charlar, como en los viejos tiempos —le ofrece, sonriente, mientras ignora estoicamente la mirada de reclamo de su mujer.

Hans parece aceptarlo, porque se sienta de nuevo y cae en el mutismo. Siempre es duro perder un hermano de borracheras, peor cuando estos caen en la trampa del matrimonio. Pero mientras esa draculina tetona le deje al mercenario libre los fines de semana, él no tiene problemas.

.

.

—Y ahora, lo más esperado de la fiesta ¡el lanzamiento del ramo!

Las mujeres chillan y se apretujan en el centro, Yumiko arrastra a Heinkel con ella mientras la rubia refunfuña, y Rip ha cogido desprevenida a Integra. Delante de todas ellas, el Mayor se levanta en puntas de pie con el fin de hacerle más alto y atrapar el ansiado ramillete.

Seras se da la vuelta, cuenta hasta tres y lanza las flores lo más alto que puede. El ramo pasa a cámara lenta por sobre las cabezas, Montana alza los brazos, pero sus dedos ni siquiera lo rozan; Heinkel lo ve con horror dirigiéndose hacia ella y se agacha en un acto involuntario de supervivencia; así es como las flores van a dar directo al pecho de otra rubia que también trataba de escabullirse del asunto.

—¡Ama! ¡Atrapó el ramo! —Seras rebota feliz. Integra hace una mueca de fastidio.

—Sí, sí. Pura casualidad —mueve las flores en sus manos, con ganas de pasar ya a la mesa de cócteles—. De todos modos, no es tan importante.

Pero la mirada burlona de Alucard le dice que se está equivocando.

—¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Integra? —pregunta el vampiro, arrastrando las palabras de forma misteriosa. Hay un tic en la comisura de los labios de la líder—. Significa que la próxima en casarse serás tú. Conmigo —se indica el pecho, orgulloso. Integra escupe su bebida sobre sus zapatos.

—¡Ni en mis peores pesadillas, Alucard!

.

—Así que los monstruos sí pueden beber.

Alucard se gira hacia el intruso, que le mira con sorna. Anderson ha logrado escabullirse de la mesa donde Maxwell continúa despotricando sobre su ego herido (¡supéralo, hombre!) y está sentado a su lado, copa en mano. El vampiro le dedica una sonrisa torcida.

El abierto rechazo de su ama —imposible olvidar su cara de horror cuando le ha sugerido que ella será la próxima en casarse, precisamente con él— aún está clavado en su retina. Verla quemando el ramo con el encendedor que siempre lleva consigo solo confirmó su negativa; y puede que él no tenga un corazón que lata, pero hombre, eso daña el orgullo. Ha decidido aplacarlo tragando unos cuántos litros del mejor vino de la fiesta. Si no puede hincarle el diente a alguna jovencita virgen por ahí —esas monjas de Iscariote no estarían mal, pero con Anderson como sabueso sería imposible acercárseles— o a algún otro despistado, al menos podría beberse todo el licor que pudiera caber dentro de su estómago.

—Apuesto que no puedes beber más que mí, paladín.

Anderson levanta una ceja antes de que una sonrisa baile en sus labios:

—¿Estás seguro?

Y con esa aniñada competencia, el vampiro recobra los ánimos.

.

—¡Te lo juro por Satanás! ¡él era totalmente adorable! —desternillándose de risa, el vampiro se dobla sobre la mesa de licores mientras Anderson hace oídos sordos a la entidad del juramento. Está más interesado en saber los pormenores de los integrantes de la Organización que en reprender el vocabulario pagano de su enemigo. Y hablando de ello, mira de reojo hacia la otra esquina donde el mayordomo de los Hellsing conversa con el Capitán de Millennium como si fueran viejos camaradas. Trata de imaginárselo tal como lo describe el vampiro: joven, rebelde y ¿adorable? Mueve la cabeza en negación, es una imagen difícil de evocar. Alucard continúa su perorata de borracho—. Él también creía que yo era una chica ¡hubieras visto su cara cuando le dije que…! —sonoras carcajadas interrumpieron su frase, logrando que algunos comensales girasen a mirarlos. Anderson desvió la mirada, un poco avergonzado de la compañía ruidosa. Tampoco tenía intenciones de saber por qué el vampiro iba transmutado como una chica—. Y no te he hablado de Teggy —las carcajadas se detuvieron para dar paso a un suspiro largo, un poco demasiado dramático, acompañado de un sonrojo leve. Espera, ¡¿los vampiros podían sonrojarse?! Anderson carraspeó, tratando de llevar al vampiro de regreso a la realidad.

—¿Quién es _Teggy_?

Alucard abrió la boca en forma de O, mirándolo con atención antes de dignarse a explicar.

—Está por allá —dijo, sin indicar a nadie en específico—, deberías haberla conocido de pequeña. Un encanto de niña. Me disparó en el ojo derecho dos veces cuando traté de asustarla en su dormitorio. Y usaba unas blusas tan lindas, con volantes y faldas que giraban tras sus pasos —otro suspiro exagerado. El iscariote tuvo que contenerse a rodar los ojos—. Extraño a esa niña —continuó el vampiro, un poco menos dramático y más sincero—, era menos seria y más divertida que ahora, y a veces me dejaba contarle algún cuento macabro antes de subir a dormir. Y en navidad emulábamos al Krampus. Ahh, los años no pasan en vano —recién entonces el paladín reconoció a la líder de Hellsing en el relato del vampiro.

—¿Estás diciendo que Integra Hellsing era una niña adorable?

Okey, por lo poco que conocía a la mujer esta parecía tener un temple de acero, mucho más ruda que su propio líder (aunque esa comparación estaba de más), ahí había algo que no cuadraba.

—¡Muy! Era tan linda que me la hubiese comido de ser posible —una sonrisa bobalicona adornó el rostro pálido del vampiro, los párpados bajaron un poco—. Aunque ahora también me gustaría hacer eso.

Anderson pudo oír el silbido que hizo el cenicero cuando atravesó el espacio del salón y golpeó la cabeza adormilada del vampiro, tumbándolo definitivamente sobre el mostrador. Al otro lado, Integra Hellsing refulgía en ira dentro de su bonito traje de fiesta.

—¡Cállate de una vez, idiota!

.

.

Pip se dejó caer sobre la cama, exhausto, y rodó para abrazar las piernas de su ahora esposa. Seras se encargó de desarmar su trenza.

—¿Te gustó la fiesta, _ma_ _chère_?

Seras sonrió, enviando ese aliento cálido al pecho de Pip como cada vez que podía observar esa cara brillar con alegría.

—Estuvo muy linda, aunque lo del capitán aún me da vueltas… —Pip se tensó en sus rodillas, pero procuró hacerse el sordo. No era momento de hablar de eso… aún. Maldito nazi y su boca floja—. Pero el cierre fue épico.

Bien, un cambio de tema, Pip lo tomó sin pensar.

—¿Te refieres al baile del Mayor?

Seras asintió, risueña:

—¿Quién iba a pensar que el Comandante sabía bailar reggaeton?

—Bueno, podemos estudiar su técnica de baile después —el francés se arrulló contra su esposa en busca de mimos—. Vi al gatito ese grabándolo para subirlo a internet.

.

Fin


End file.
